


Case File - Danganronpa: Despair On Air

by IbaraLullaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Multi, OC Killing Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbaraLullaby/pseuds/IbaraLullaby
Summary: My own fan killin game.Follows a script style template, and updates will be relatively random.---"WELCOME TO THE RECORDING SITE OF DESPAIR ON AIR, AN EXCLUSIVE TV SHOW CENTERED ON THE EIGHTEEN OF YOU, AND OF COURSE, THE MAIN STAR, FRIENDLY MURDER!"A batch of high schoolers, each possessing a great skill, are trapped in an 'abandoned' recording studio and are forced to murder the people they just met for their freedom!"Hurry up! The shows already started!"---Key:Protag's Inner Dialogue and Perceptions - Bold TextBasic Interaction - [ Character Name ] Hello I am talkingActions- {Dies}Narration - Italics





	1. PROLOGUE: The Cast Of A New "Hope"

**PROLOGUE - THE CAST OF A NEW "HOPE"**

**OPENING CREDITS**

 

 **Hope's**   **Peak Academy. Its known all over the world, so I doubt I'll have to explain its premises to you. You probably know plenty about it already. Who are you? Who knows. I do have the habit of inner monologuing like I'm in a book or a movie or something. That's probably from my love of movies.**  
****

**See, this year, I am a new student at Hope's Peak Academy. And who am I, you say? Well.**

**My name is Fuyu Matsumoto, and I'm the Ultimate Film Director.**

**Anyway, enough of that. I take my first steps towards the school I've dreamed of my entire life,**

**And my vision fades to black.**

**My head is hit with a wave of pain and dizziness in the pitch black I've been immersed in. I can hardly think straight... and that's** **when my consciousness faded, following my lost eyesight.**

**_\---_ **

**An annoying beeping tone wakes me out of my slumber. My eyes open to an unfamiliar setting.**

**Where... Am I?**

**A knock from the distance fully snaps me back into reality.**

[???] Yooo Hooo! Anyone home?

**I... Don't recognise the voice, but I'm anxious to find out anything I can about the predicament I've landed in.**

**I force my achy body off the strange bed I woke upon, and my eyes fall on a door,** **where the noise seems to be coming from.** ****

[???] This better not be another damned empty room! OII! ANYONE AT ALL?

**The voice was a girl's, loud and dare I say obnoxious. I was hesitant for a second, the reached for the door handle.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] I'm here, I'm here, no need to shout...

**As soon as I say those words, the girl quietens instantly.**

**I unlock the door and push it open, and I'm face to face with the noisy girl. Well, face to chest.**

**I felt my cheeks flush slightly, with her showing off that much... Skin.**

[???] Well its about time. Ya know how many doors I've bashed to find someone? To many!

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Ah, is that so... There must be more people here then...

[Rie Yoshida] {Nods}  I'm Rie Yoshida by the way. Ultimate Auctioneer.

**Rie Yoshida... It sounds oddly familiar yet I know I've never met this girl before. Maybe she's been on the news or something because of her talent...**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] My name's Fuyu Matsumoto, the Ultimate Film Director. A pleasure to meet you, Yoshida-San.

[Rie Yoshida] {Smirks}  Woaah,  _San_ , huh? Fancy shit.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Why is that so shocking? It's actually  _normal_  to be polite.

**It's clear she got what I meant, as she pouts without a reply.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Anyway, I think it should be our main priority to find and introduce ourselves to other students that may be here. Want to tag along with me?

[Rie Yoshida] {Nods} Why not. Ain't got anything better to do.

**We set off, leaving the hallway we were in. We turn the corner, and it seems we were not alone, as we thought.**

[Rie Yoshida] Yo look, more.

**There were two guys at the end of the hallway, they were chatting quietly among themselves, and had clearly not noticed our presence.**

[Rie Yoshida] Oiiii, Dipshits!

**Well, now they did.**

**Their heads whipped around to face use, slight fear and confusion on their face.**

**I sharply nudged Yoshida's arm then went to approach them.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Sorry for the rude interruption. My name's Fuyu Matsumoto, Ultimate Film Director, And that's Rie Yoshida, Ultimate Auctioneer. Who are you two?

**Yoshida looks annoyed she couldn't introduce herself, but she didn't say anything.**

**The boy on the left tapped his foot, clearly about to introduce himself first, but not without a quick glance at the other.**

[Damien Hansen] {Clears throat} I'm Damien Hansen, Ultimate Nail Artist.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] A nail artist, huh? Can't say I'm very educated in that field, but it seems interesting...

[Damien Hansen] It is easy yet hard, I would offer my business, but you two don't seem the type.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Haha, yeah...

[Rie Yoshida] What about Mr head-in-the-clouds over there?

**The other boy seemed to be spaced out, not saying anything as the conversation came to a halt.**

[Damien Hansen] Iwata?

[Iwata?] Huh?

**The other boy snapped out of his trance and looked around at us.**

[Takeshi Iwata] S-sorry. I'm Takeshi Iwata... Ultimate Painter...

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Ah, two artists, then? That's pretty cool...

[Takeshi Iwata] {Looks away} Though... While we both paint, our professions are quite different...

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Ahaha... yeah...

[Rie Yoshida] Though they're still similar, then again, ya don't sell old nails for a chunk o cash, do ya?

[Takeshi Iwata] Yeah...

**And in that instant, it seemed we had lost his attention again.**

[Damien Hansen] {Playing with ring} Well if you look in messed up places, I'm sure you'll find a market for them...

[Rie Yoshida] ...

[Damien Hansen] ...

[Rie Yoshida] Well that was fuckin' boring. Time for us to go hunt down some more losers. Bye then.

**Yoshida turned on her heels and started walking off. She looked back around once she reached the end of the hallway, seeming impatient.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Sorry about her, we'll be on our way now.

**I waved goodbye to them, only Hansen responding back with a wave, and walked off to go join Yoshida.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Are you always this rude?

[Rie Yoshida] Are you always this slow?

**We walked for a bit in silence, then reached two doors.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Huh. Two doors. Which one should we go through first?

[Rie Yoshida] How 'bout this one?

**She points at a door with a sign that says 'THIS WAY!'. How damn convenient.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Yeah, we should probably go through that one then. Though it is kinda suspicious...

[Rie Yoshida] Yeah... Who knows whats on the other side of that door. Maybe a mass murderer or impending doom or whatever.

**She immediately slams the door open and walks into the next space without a second thought.**

**I follow suit and find myself in a large, empty entryway, scarcely littered with bland furniture. Yoshida stands in the middle of the room, hands on her hips.**

[Rie Yoshida] Woah... This place is huuuge!

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Indeed.

[Rie Yoshida] Woooooooooooah!

**Yoshida lets out a long yell, which echoes through the empty room.**

[Rie Yoshida] Right, which way now?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] I guess... That way?

**Yoshida follows my gaze to the door opposite to the one we came out of, and nods.**

[Rie Yoshida] Okay then. Let's go!

**Yoshida takes the lead and walks towards the other door, while I take the time to look around the room.**

**Its as bland and as bare as a room could be. The only doors present is the one came through and the one that we're about to go through. There's a damn obvious paintings of some stairs on the walls where there's no doors, which is rather weird...**

[Rie Yoshida] Hurry up slow poke!

**Yoshida is leaning against the door, keeping it open with her arms crossed.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Coming, coming...

**I jogged to catch up with Yoshida, and when I went through the doors...**

[Rie Yoshida] A... cafeteria? Flashback to student days, much.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] We're still students...

**The room resembled a high school cafeteria, a multitude of tables around the big room. There were two big doors on the other side of the room labelled 'KITCHEN'. On the opposite side, a large glass door opening out to what looked like a deck area. Looks like there was more to this place than we thought.**

[Rie Yoshida] And a shit ton more people to talk to.

**Yoshida's comment dripped with sarcasm.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Let us start, then.

**I scanned the room, thinking about who to talk to first.**

[Rie Yoshida] God, that brain of yours doesn't work that fast, does it?

**Yoshida grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me to the closest person.**

[Rie Yoshida] Oi. Rie Yoshida, Ultimate Auctioneer. You are?

[???] ...

**The girl Yoshida dragged us too was reading a book, clearly uninterested in sparking up a conversation.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Umm... I'm Fuyu Matsumoto, The Ultimate Film-

[???] Listen. I do not care one bit about your identities, nor anyone else's. Can't you see I'm busy?

**The girl didn't even look away from her book while spitting poison at us.**

[Rie Yoshida] Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are? Some high mighty goddess or some shit?

**The girl broke eye contact with her book to look up at us with a glare.**

[Yasu Tachibana] For your information, I am above you. Yasu Tachibana, Ultimate Scholar. Happy now? Now you can leave to continue your friendly parade.

**Yoshida scoffed and pulled me away from Tachibana.**

[Rie Yoshida] Damn, how high did she have to stuff that stick in her ass to make her that stuck up?

**I couldn't help but let a small giggle out at Yoshida's words, and luckily she didn't hear it.**

[???] Excuse me!

**A cheerful voice caught our attention.**

[???] Hello! I see you're introducing yourselves to everyone, so I wanted to grab your attention for a small tick!

**The bubbly girl gave us a bow. Her whole persona is so attention-grabbing, I'm sure she'd get my attention even if she didn't call to us.**

[Rina Moriai] I'm Rina Moriai, the love of the network! I'm the Ultimate Game Show Host officially! Nice to meet you, Yoshida-San, Matsumoto-San!

[Rie Yoshida] I'm guessing you heard our attempted introduction to miss ass wipe over there.

[Rina Moriai] Haha, yep. I'll apologize for Tachibana-San. I'm sure she's not always rude...

**I somehow have a hard time believing that statement...**

[Rina Moriai] Well! I hope you get on with the rest of the people here. I'll see you around!!

**Moriai gave us a short wave and almost bounced over to talk with some other people.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Right. Let's continue with our introductions.

**Yoshida nodded.**

[Rie Yoshida] Who next then?

**I looked around the room.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] How about him?

**I pointed to a boy who sat in a chair far from the busy table, silently reading a book.**

[Rie Yoshida] Better hope he's not as stuck up as the last book reader.

**Yoshida grabbed my wrist once more and started to lead me to him.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] I can walk on my own, you know?

[Rie Yoshida] I know.

**She didn't release her grip.**

[Rie Yoshida] Helloooo. I'm...

[???] Rie Yoshida, Ultimate Auctioneer. With your friend Fuyu Matsumoto, Ultimate Film Director. You have a very loud voice.

**The boy spoke calmly. His voice was unbelievably smooth and nice to listen too, and I swear I could feel myself getting sleepy.**

[Rie Yoshida] Uhh... Yeah. And you?

**Yoshida's voice went relatively quiet, almost like his voice lulled her as well.**

[Eiichi Amuro] Eiichi Amuro, Ultimate Story Teller. And I assure you, I am not that 'stuck up' if you must ask.

**Yoshida coughed awkwardly, at a loss for words. It was weird seeing someone so loud so silent like this.**

[Eiichi Amuro] Have fun introducing yourselves to everyone.

**Amuro gave us a calm smile before returning to his book.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Right. Next one then.

**Her grip on my wrist has loosened enough so that I can free my hand, and instead, I grip her wrist and pull her along.**

**We walk over to a girl who had tucked herself into a corner and sat on the floor, not even at a table. She was facing away from us, and clearly didn't notice us approaching.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Excuse me.

**She jumped slightly at my voice, and turned around, slightly startled.**

[???] A-ah... Hello.

**She shoved things I couldn't see into her pocket as she stood and dusted off her skirt.**

[Kanon Fukuda] I'm Kanon Fukuda, Ultimate Crystal Fanatic. May I ask you two a question?

[Rie Yoshida] A question? That's new. Go ahead.

**Yoshida finally snaps out of her silence to respond to Fukuda. She still speaks quieter, the comment from Amuro must have really affected her...**

[Kanon Fukuda] What are your star signs?

**Star signs? What a bizarre question.**

[Rie Yoshida] Bizarre question... Uh, I'm a Taurus.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Capricorn.

**Fukuda's eyes light up slightly as she pulls a box out of her pocket. She opens it and pulls out two necklaces, each with a different coloured pendant on them.**

[Kanon Fukuda] You seem nice, so I want you to have these... They will protect you, hopefully.

**She hands the turquoise coloured necklace to Yoshida, who accepts it and turns it around in her hand.**

**She then hands me a deep red coloured necklace. I take it and inspect it. It shines brightly and the colour looks even more prettier up close.**

[Kanon Fukuda] That gemstone is garnet. And Yoshida-san's is a turquoise.

**Her voice gets more confident as she speaks about the gemstones. That's probably why she's the 'ultimate crystal fanatic' after all.**

[Rie Yoshida] That's fascinating. Thanks, I guess.

**Yoshida places the necklace in her pocket carefully. I pull it over my head and tuck it under my jacket.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Thanks, Fukuda-San. I'll treasure it.

**Fukuda's eyes light up at my comment, then her shyness quickly takes over again.**

[Kanon Fukuda] I-if you ever want to know more a-about it, feel free to ask...

**Her voice trails off, it seems we're around done.**

[Rie Yoshida] Well, yeah. Thanks. See you around.

**Yoshida senses the awkwardness in the air and signals for me to join her in leaving her alone.**

**Fukuda nods, the sits back down in her corner.**

[Rie Yoshida] So now the kitchen, right?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Yeah.

**We walk to the door marked kitchen, but before we enter, a girl exits.**

[???] Ah!

**She lets out a small gasp and drops the hairpin she was holding on the floor.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Oh, sorry!

**I feel bad for scaring her, especially since her face looks so shock-ridden. I bend down and pick up the hairpin and hand it to her.**

[???] Oh my, how kind of you. Thank you.

**She clasps her hands around my hand that's holding out the hairpin and I can feel my cheeks go warm at the unexpected contact.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] A-ah! N-no problem...

**Her presence is almost overwhelming, I can barely think straight.**

[???] And you are?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] F-F-Fuyu Matsumoto...

**I don't think I've ever stuttered this much in life, and it's almost embarrassing...**

[Rie Yoshida] And I'm Rie Yoshida. I'm an auctioneer, and he's the film director. How about you introduce yourself?

**Yoshida snaps, clearly not that affected by the girl's aura.**

[Luka Addison] Oh my. How rude of me! I'm Luka Addison. Pleasure.

**She gives my hand a quick peck, then releases it, putting the hairpin in her pocket. I feel my cheeks burn.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] A-ah... w-what about your talent?

**In response to my question, Addison giggles and gives me a wink.**

[Luka Addison] That's one of my little secrets, sweetie! You'll never know.

**With a smirk, Addison passes by us and walks outside.**

[Rie Yoshida] Well. What an interesting personality that one has...

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Y-yeah... Let's continue...

**Yoshida gives me a quick glance before walking into the kitchen, and I follow.**

**The kitchen shocks us both. The sheer quantity of foods is almost overwhelming.**

[Rie Yoshida] Woah...

[???] I know, right?

**A boy holding a plate which is stacked high with foods from around the kitchen gives us a wide smile before stuffing more food into his mouth.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] It's like a feast from a movie or something...

[???] And it's all delicious! You should dig in before I eat it all! {Laughs}

**The boy laughs between mouthfuls. Yoshida grabs a slice of pizza from an open box and eats half of it in one bite.**

[Rie Yoshida] Yum...

[???] So who are you two? Haven't seen you around.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] I'm Fuyu Matsumoto, Ultimate Film Director, and that's Rie Yoshida, Ultimate Auctioneer.

**Yoshida lets out a muffled noise as she stuffs her mouth with another slice of pizza. Clearly, she wanted to introduce herself but can't help eating more.**

[Mattias Marino] I'm Mattias Marino! Ultimate Food Critic. Where ever the food table is, I am!

**He holds out a fork with a wedge of potato towards me.**

[Mattias Marino] Try it! It's delicious~

[Fuyu Matsumoto] A-ah... Okay...

**I take the food off the fork and eat it.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Woah... That is delicious...

[Mattias Marino]{Grins} I know!!

**Marino skips off to find more food to devour, and I glance over to Yoshida, who is on at least her fifth slice of pizza. She gives me a guilty smile.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Come on, Yoshida-San. We still have people to talk to.

[Rie Yoshida] {Mouth filled with food} Ah ha...

**Leaving Yoshida behind, I scan the room on who to talk to next. From where I'm standing I can see there are people outside the cafeteria. There's also a table where two girls are sitting peacefully.**

[Rie Yoshida] {Wipes mouth} Where next, Pineboy?

**I ignore the sudden nickname, must be a thing she does.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] The table with those two, then outside?

[Rie Yoshida] They look boring, but sure, why not?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Then let's go,  _Ricegirl._

**I swear I can hear Yoshida scowl in both anger and contempt as I turn and start to walk, and before we can get to the table, one of the girls, a young one in a kimono, turns around with a large smile.**

 [???] Ah! Hello!

**She springs out of her chair so quick I almost get a fright, and the other follows suit. They look similar, maybe they're siblings or something...**

[Chai Watanabe] {Bows} Greetings, mister and miss! I'm Chai Watanabe! I hope we can share a cup of tea someday! 

[Rosia Watanabe] {Bows also} Good morning, sir and ma'am. I am Rosia Watanabe, I hope to make your time here enjoyable.

[Rie Yoshida] Woah, so you're related?

[Rosia Watanbe] Indeed.

[Chai Watanbe] I'm the youngest! {Giggles}

[Rosia Watanabe] Would you like to join us for a cup of tea? I'm sure Chai wouldn't mind making more for you both.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] While I want to say yes, we're trying to talk to everyone here...

[Rosia Watanabe] Oh! Is that so. We'll let you be off, then.

[Chai Watanabe] Come back later though, okay? I'm gonna make tea for everyone!!

[Rie Yoshida] Will do, or whatever. Come on, Pineboy.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Yeah, yeah. We'll see you around.

[Chai Watanabe] Bye Bye!

**Yoshida and I made our way to the glass doors on the opposite side of the room.**

[Rie Yoshida] Bunch o' horsey people out there, do we really have to?

**Though I don't know if 'horsey' is the right word for them, I could tell they were energetic. Some were running around the outside area, and some sat at the deck chairs, watching.**

[Rie Yoshida] Welp. No time like the present. {Slams the door open} Yo.

[???] Wow, you trying to kill us by shock or something?

**A girl with blonde curly hair nearly jumped out of her seat at Yoshida's rude entrance.**

[Rie Yoshida] Possibly. What's it to you?

[???] Whatever. I would like some forewarning though.

[Rie Yoshida] Who cares. I'm Rie Yoshida, Ultimate Auctioneer.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Oh, and I'm Fuyu Matsumoto, Ultimate Film Director.

[Hotaru Kay] Kay. Hotaru Kay. Welder, I guess. Is this like an indirect quiz, cuz I really hate those...

[Rie Yoshida] Nah, just some polite introduction, but I guess we're done here. Got more people to knock out.

[Hotaru Kay] Yeah... Good luck with those two {Points} I doubt they're gonna stop racing anytime soon...

[Rie Yoshida] Ugh. No thanks.

**I give Yoshida a sharp jab with my elbow.**

[Rie Yoshida] Alright, alright. But you have to catch them.

[Hotaru Kay] Haha, good luck. You'll need to be at least an ultimate track star to catch up with those two.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Gh...

[???] They are on their final lap if you do want to talk to them.

**A dark-skinned girl in bright clothing calls to us. She has what looks like a cape in her hands as she watches the boys run.**

[???] For some reason, they've made me ref.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Ah...

[???] Here they come...

**The boys get closer, and I can start seeing details about them. They're both glistening with sweat, and it's kinda making me feel lazy...**

[???]{Waves Cape} And finish! Well done, boys.

[???] {Panting} Who... Won?

[???] Akahoshi is the winner.

[Akahoshi?] YES!!!

[???] {Panting} Gah... Damn...

**The boys then spot us.**

[Akahoshi?] Oh, hows it holding? So there were more people. Wanna race?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] I'll pass... But anyway, I'm Fuyu Matsumoto, Ultimate Film Director, and this is Rie Yoshida, Ultimate Auctioneer.

[Akio Akahoshi] Nice to meet you both. I'm Akio Akahoshi, Ultimate Rhythm Game Master!

[Yuji Tatsuya] {Still panting} I'm Yuji Tatsuya... Handyman... Gah, how are you so fast Akahoshi?

[Akio Akahoshi] You have to be fast in rhythm games!

**After putting back on her cape, the dark-skinned girl turns to us with a smile.**

[Akona Huata] And I'm Akona Huata, Fire Dancer. I hope we get on well.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Well, it's nice to meet you all.

[Akona Huata] There's also Kiyoji over there.

**A boy, supposedly Kiyoji, looks up from his notebook to smile and give us a wave.**

[Akio Akahoshi] Pah, I'm spent. I could really go for some of that tea that Lil Watanabe was talkin' about.

[Yuji Tatsuya] Yeah... Me too...

[Rie Yoshida] Yeah, now that you mention it...

[Fuyu Matsumoto] One left, and we can get some tea.

[Rie Yoshida] Oh yeah... {Turns away} HEY KIYOJI OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME WAS! COME OVER HERE!

[Kiyoji?] {Chuckles} Yeah, yeah. I hear you loud and clear.

**The one supposedly called Kiyoji walks over to us.**

[Jun Kiyoji] Hello. Jun Kiyoji, Psychotherapist. No need to introduce yourselves once more, I could hear it from where I was sitting.

[Rie Yoshida] Finally! Are we done yet?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] That's all the people I can see, so-

[Chai Watanabe] Everybody!

**Well, there goes whatever I was going to say.**

[Chai Watanabe] I've made tea for all! Come join us!!

**And like that, she's gone as quickly as she came.**

[Akio Akahoshi] Wooo! Victory tea!

**We all filed into the cafeteria and joined the Watanabe sisters at their table, where they and added a couple more chairs to form a circle.**

[Rosia Watanabe] Sit! Sit! I'll hand out the tea.

**We all sit as Watanabe hands out the teacups.**

[Akona Huata] Thank you. {Drinks tea}

[Rosia Watanabe] Be careful it's ho- oh nevermind.

[Rina Moriai] I don't think they want to join us...

**Moriai sat down at the table, looking slightly disappointed. She must have tried to group up the outcasts and failed. But she had minor success, as Iwata and Hansen joined us at the table.**

[Rosia Watanabe] It's okay. I'll take some tea to them.

**She picked up a tray with three cups and walked off to hand them out. Marino came out of the kitchen, surprisingly without a plate of food, and sat down. Addison also had joined us.**

[Luka Addison] So is this everybody, you think? Seventeen people?

[Rie Yoshida] I don't think so.

[Luka Addison] Hmm? Why not?

[Rie Yoshida] There were eighteen rooms in the hallway where we woke up, so I guess that means there's eighteen of us.

[Chai Watanabe] But what if ones like a storage closet?

[Rie Yoshida] That wouldn't make much sense, though...

**We all fell silent for a moment, trying to think about it.**

[Akio Akahoshi] Maybe the final person is like, a mega heavy sleeper!

[Rosia Watanabe] Or didn't want to come out in general...

[Rina Moriai] That's a shame if so, they're missing out on this delicious tea.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Maybe there think about this more smartly...

**While I spoke relatively quiet, I grabbed everyone's attention.**

[Akona Huata] What do you mean by that, Matsumoto?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Just think about it, where the hell are we? We're treating this like we're at a camp or something. And think again, have you found any exits? Do we know why we're here?

**My point makes everyone's face fall.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] I don't know about you guys, but I was going to Hope's Peak Academy, not some weird building.

[Chai Watanabe] Yeah! I don't remember coming here at all! I was going to Hope's Peak with Rosia...

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Well, I believe I can say we are all Hope's Peak students, yet somehow we've all found ourselves here, with no recollection of arriving here.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Well, I think we're treating this way too lightly. How are we trusting each over so much, when there's the chance we're all hiding an incriminating secret or something?

[Luka Addison] I-if you're talking about me keeping my talent secret, I'm not  _that_  bad! I'm the Ultimate Hustler...

**Hustler, huh? I wouldn't have thought me saying what I did would reveal that...**

[Rosia Watanabe] I think your thinking about this too much, Matsumoto-San. While, of course, we don't know each over very well, I'm sure of none of us would ever harm anyone else or anything of the sort!

**And at that moment, a piercing microphone-like screech echoed through the cafeteria, causing all of us the clasp our ears.**

[???] Check, check, 1-2-5!

**A robotic girls voice spoke after the screech faded.**

[???] Greetings, students! This is an official announcement! Please meet in the main hall for all your questions answered! Don't be late! Over and Out.

**We all looked at each over, clearly confused.**

[Rie Yoshida] Is that our mystery person? Or is it someone completely different?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Who knows, but we should probably go.

**We all reluctantly get up from our seat, leaving our cups on the table. The four that were sitting on the outskirts stand also. And we all, one by one, filter out of the cafeteria.**

[???] Glad ya could make it!

**As we arrived in the main hall, a robotic male voice echoes through the hall. The source of said voice is unfindable, and we all look around confused.**

[Rie Yoshida] And a second? Where the hell are you?

[???] Look no further. We are over here.

**We all turn, and where there once was a blank wall, there was a staircase. And descending from the stairs, an ordinary looking girl, except for the mask.**

[Rie Yoshida] Huh? Wait, then where's the guy?

[???] I am an android consisting of two controllers.

**An android? What is this, a sci-fi movie?**

[MonoMono Gyaru WYHT] I am MonoMono Gyaru. My female counterpart can be referred to as 'Gyaru WYHT' and my male counterpart 'Gyaru BLCK'.

[Chai Watanabe] That's so weird, yet so cool! And kinda scary!

[MonoMono Gyaru WYHT] We are your leaders for this experience. We shall guide and help you where we can. Any questions?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Yes.

**I step forward, facing Gyaru.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Why are we here? What do you intend on doing with us?

[MonoMono Gyaru WYHT] Why, that's simple...

[MonoMono Gyaru BLCK] THIS IS A KILLING GAME, BABY!

**I feel my blood run cold.**

[Hotaru Kay] A k-killing game?

[MonoMono Gyaru BLCK] That's right! If you ever wanna leave this place, your gonna have to kill someone!

**Everyone is struck silent, so Gyaru continues to speak.**

[MonoMono Gyaru BLCK] And if none of you kills, I guess you'll be stuck here for the rest of your life so... KILLING IS WAY COOLER!

[MonoMono Gyaru WYHT] But first, we must go over some rules.

**She pulls out a tablet-like object from who knows where.**

[MonoMono Gyaru WYHT] They are as follows...

Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dorm rooms will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the building at your discretion.

Rule #5: Violence against MonoMono Gyaru is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras.

Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

Rule #7: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.

Rule #8: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

Rule #9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.

Rule #10: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing Game."

Rule #11: Breaking and/or losing your e-Handbook will result in punishment and will require community work to earn another.

Rule #12: The killing game will go on until only one student remains.

[MonoMono Gyaru WYHT] You will find your E-Handbooks in your rooms, which are now marked with your names. Other than that, any questions?

[Yasu Tachibana] So if we kill someone, we have to perform a trial?

[MonoMono Gyaru WYHT] Indeed. We can go over trial rules and such when we get there.

[Jun Kiyoji] And only one student can remain? How will that happen?

[MonoMono Gyaru WYHT] When there are too few students to perform a trial, it will turn into a free for all, where any and all murder will be consequence free. The remaining student will be set free back into the world.

**We're all silent now. No doubt we're all thinking about who will do it. Who will kill in order to escape?**

[MonoMono Gyaru BLCK] Well! That's about it! Have fun!

**Gyaru turns around to walk up the stairs the came from, then turn around, as if they forgot something.**

[MonoMono Gyaru WYHT] Oh yes. Before I forget, tomorrow there will be an announcement for you to meet here. For now, I recommend you get some rest. Then tomorrow, go straight to the cafeteria and get something to eat. After that, you can explore. That is all.

**Gyaru walks out of sight.**

[Rie Yoshida] Well...

**The air is heavy with worry and doubt and no one can convince themselves to talk. Dread paints the face of all of us.**

[???] Well that was uneventful. I could have learned that from staying in my room. You all need to suck it up, stop acting so shocked.

**We all get snapped out of our trance by an unknown voice.**

[Rie Yoshida] Hah? Who the fuck are you?

[???] ...

**The girl walks off, not responding.**

[Rie Yoshida] Oi! I'm talking to you, dipshit!

**She stops.**

[Ryouko Ikeru] Ryouko Ikeru. And don't expect to see me around much. I won't be killed.

[Rosia Watanabe] No one will be killing anybody! And anyway, what about your talent? We've all established we've got one, so...

[Ryouko Ikeru] I don't know.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] What?

[Ryouko Ikeru] I don't remember having a talent anytime in my life. I don't have one.

**Ikeru continues to walk off, and pulls open the door to the dorms, and leaves us in silence.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] I guess we have nothing to do other than head to our rooms. We can talk about this tomorrow.

**It seems everyone agrees, as we all begrudgingly enter the dorm room hallway.**

**As I pass the rooms, I take a mental note of the names I pass by. And as I am about to enter my room, I quietly watch Yoshida reach hers. She gives me a wink as she enters, and I follow suit, entering my room.**

**It's as bland as it was when I woke up, but on closer inspection, it has gathered a couple more items. I notice my E-Handbook first, its a replica of what Gyaru was holding earlier. I turn it on and it flashes with my name, then reaches the home page. I decide to power it off. I can inspect it more in the morning. Beside my E-Handbook, a key with a name tag sits. The tag has my name on it, I guess it must be my dorm room key. Along with the e-Handbook and the key, a notebook and pen reside on the desk I found them on along with an empty vase.**

**Continuing to explore the room, I find a closet filled with replicas of the clothing I'm wearing, which creeps me out a little. But I discard it, as I'm feeling tired. I take off my coat and place it on the desk chair and tuck myself into the bed. Yet sleep can't find me, so I find myself at the desk, writing in the notebook, writing about the set of students I encountered. Eventually, I fall asleep, still sitting at the desk.**

 

**PROLOGUE: END**

**STUDENTS REMAINING: 18**


	2. STUDENT PROFILES

**FILES TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM THE 'STUDENTS' SECTION OF THE E-HANDBOOKS, STUDENT DESCRIPTIONS HAVE BEEN ADDED FOR REFERENCE.**

**_NOTES TAKEN BY FUYU MATSUMOTO AND [REDACTED]_ **

Fuyu Matsumoto

Ultimate Film Director

Height: 5"5

Weight: 53kg

Likes: Old Films, The Horror Genre

Dislikes: Exercise, Biased Film Critics

Description:

Fuyu is of average build, his skin tone slightly pale but he is relatively strong. He has grey hair cut neatly, his fringe swept to the left. Along with two 'spikes', one on each side, and a noticeable ahoge. His eyes are a bold viridian with an average shape, perhaps a little perkier. He wears a brown, high collared coat that stops at his hips, and underneath a barely visible white shirt with the mask from 'Jigsaw'. He wears red shorts that stop just above the knee, with black bands around the ends. He has red and white converse type shoes and black socks and often has at least one band-aid on his legs. His voice is average for a male, though can get loud and deeper when he wishes.

[REDACTED]'s Notes

Fuyu Matsumoto. He's... Odd. First impressions make him seem like a simpleton, like just your every day high school kid... He's strange. There's definitely something off about him, and there's probably more than what meets the eye...

\---

 

Jun Kiyoji

Ultimate Psychotherapist

Height: 5"6

Weight: 56kg

Likes: Cakes, Notebooks

Dislike: Arguments, Rain

Description: Jun is of average build, though a bit more on the leaner side. His hair is a light brown close to a dirty blonde colour and seems rather messy and poofy. His face is an average yet slightly slender shape, and his eyes slim oval shaped. He has heterochromia, the left a light apple green and his right a cornfield blue shade. He has a simple pair of silver-framed glasses that are rectangular shaped. He wears a long white lab coat over a short-sleeved white shirt and a brightish green vest top. He has light brown suit pants with a black belt and average black worker shoes. He wears a bandage around his neck, but it seems to be of cosmetic value, as there's no injury underneath. His voice is deep and smooth, lower than the average male voice.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

Kiyoji is quite the person. His calm demeanour kinda makes me want to spill my life story to him, which is kinda freaky, but I guess that's his job. He seems one of the most sensible out of the group, and probably the most reliable. I wonder what's in that notebook of his, though it's probably similar to mine, notes about the others. I guess that's what he does best. 

\---

 

Akio Akahoshi

Ultimate Rhythm Game Master

Height: 5"7

Weight: 60kg

Likes: Music, Arcades

Dislikes: Silence, Studying

Description: Akio is tall and, while you can't really tell at first glance, he is very muscular. He is also quite pale. He has light blonde hair in a messy sort of hairstyle and often wears an array of colourful hair clips. His face is slightly chubby, despite him being so muscular and he has wide pastel indigo eyes. He often wears a band-aid over his nose for cosmetic value. Clothing wise, he wears an oversized drained purple vest with off-white rims underneath an open pastel colour themed bomber jacket with pastel blue body, pastel green sleeves, pastel pink shoulders and pastel purple rims. The jacket is often covered with numerous anime themed badges. He has pastel yellow shorts that end just above the knee and white below knee length socks. He wears a pair of high ankle converse that is white and pastel pink. His voice is loud and energetic, and sometimes quite sing-songy. Is rather average for a male.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes

If someone could win a prize for being the most lively, it would be Akahoshi. The amount of energy he has is almost overwhelming and almost makes me feel lazy in some weird way. Other than that, he seems rather friendly, though sometimes he can get a little hot-headed and way too passionate about things, but I guess those are kinda good qualities.

 

\---

 

Mattias Marino

Ultimate Food Critic

Height: 5"6

Weight: 58kg

Likes: Food, Social Outings

Dislikes: Cheap Alcohol, Tacky Fast Food Joints

Description: Mattias, while he seems to eat so much, has a rather average build, though a bit more on the chubby side. He has longish black hair that stops a bit under his ears, which is slightly wavy and smooth. His face is childlike, with wide, hazel eyes and freckles. His skin is very tan with an array of freckles. He wears an oversized azure blue sweater with a long sleeved loose white shirt underneath, with a very loosely tied grey tie. He has dark grey trousers and yellow and white trainers.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

Marino is quite calm and friendly, though it seems most of his interactions are over a plate of food. For someone who looks so small, he eats an incredible amount of food, probably twice what I eat. Even though, he likes to socialize and I believe I heard him say he'll cook for us someday, and I'm totally looking forward to that.

\---

 

Yuji Tatsuya

Ultimate Handyman

Height: 5"6

Weight: 57kg

Likes: Hardware Stores, Hard Candy

Dislikes: Heavy Weather, Infomercials

Description: Yuji has an average build but is relatively muscular. His hair is saffron yellow, which is rather neat and pulled into a short low ponytail. His face is slightly slim, with calm and droopy hazel eyes. He has a scar over his left eye from a work accident. He wears a white t-shirt which has turned a dirty brown from work underneath a slightly desaturated red open hoodie. He has desaturated brown coloured sweatpants that have a light blue patch on the right knee. His shoes are standard black work shoes. His voice is sort of high for a male, especially when he gets nervous, but he tends to make it a little lower than natural.

Fuyu Matsumoto Notes:

While he seems rather calm at first glance, I think Tatsuya and Akahoshi have joined together in a partnership or something. Whatever it is, it sounds loud and almost obnoxious. He's eager to help anyone in need, which is probably why he's got the talent he has. I've heard him boast about his talent once or twice, but it seems all in good health, and he doesn't act too stuck up, thankfully. He's probably the one to go too when things get broken.

\---

 

Eiichi Amuro

Ultimate Story Teller

Height: 5"8

Weight: 63kg

Likes: Quiet Spaces, Children

Dislikes: Noise, Fires

Description: Eiichi is tall and slender, and relatively pale. He has long, dark brown wavy hair that stops just below his shoulder line. Majority of it is pushed back spare a single piece which hangs over his face. His face is slender, and he has thin slanted dark blue eyes. He wears a royal red prince coat over top an old-fashioned white shirt. He has dark blue dress pants tucked into black below the knee length boots. His voice is very deep and smooth, and very mellow. It can make someone fall asleep if their not careful, and can also do a variety of voices.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

Amuro seems kind and welcoming at first, but he's got a poisonous tongue for those who bother him. I almost feel sorry for Yoshida, she was pretty affected by his comment earlier, but I'm sure he didn't mean it too negatively... Anyway, Amuro has quite the voice, probably the source of his talent. Even thinking about it makes me want to fall asleep, but now I'm committed to these notes and all.

 

\---

 

Damien Hansen

Ultimate Nail Artist

Height: 5"9

Weight: 65kg

Likes: Nail Art, Diamonds

Dislikes: Public Transport, Cold weather

Description: Damien is very tall with an average build, and is slightly tan. He has messy, dirty blond hair that is mostly hidden by his hat. His face is slender, with tired looking grey eyes. He wears a basic dark brown suit jacket and pants, with a white long-sleeved shirt. His tie replicas a water marble effect, with multiple colours. His shoes are basic black work shoes. He has a dark brown hat he wears all the time with a dark pink ribbon tied around it. He also wears an engagement ring on his ring finger. His voice is deep and quiet, and sometimes a bit scratchy.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

While Hansen seems quiet and reserved, he can be quite nice and kind. I'm almost tempted to ask him to do my nails, even though I've never had them done in my life. I've seen professionally done ones, though, and I bet his skills are even better. He's rather reclusive, though. I think all he needs is to crack open that shell of his and maybe even open up. Though I doubt that will happen in the situation we've all found ourselves in.

\---

 

Takeshi Iwata

Ultimate Painter

Height: 5"7

Weight: 58kg

Likes: Museums, Artbooks

Dislikes: Water, Spiders

Description: Takeshi has an average build, though a bit on the chubbier side and is slightly tan. His hair is dark purple and very messy and is swept to the left, where it covers his left eye. His face is slightly chubby, had has droopy dark purple eyes. He wears a dark red short-sleeved shirt and dark blue sweatpants underneath a white painters smock covered in paint splotches. On his feet, a pair of aqua blue slipper sandals. His voice is quiet and low and stays relatively monotone.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

Iwata is a puzzling character. Half the time his head's in the clouds, the rest he's strangely philosophical. He doesn't talk much, so I haven't gotten the greatest hold onto his personality yet, but he acts calm around the others, so I guess a bit friendly? Who knows. Maybe I'll be able to learn about him soon.

 

\---

 

Luka Addison

Ultimate Hustler

Height: 5'"3

Weight: 57kg

Likes: Money, Japanese Inns

Dislikes: Reptiles, Not getting what she wants.

Description: While Luka presents as a female, they are biologically male, yet do not care for labels. They hold to a more feminine physique but still have masculine features. Their body is small and slightly lean, and rather tanned. Luka's hair is a pumpkin spice brown, and long. It's usually tied up in two pigtails with some still flowing free. The pigtails are tied by baby blue ribbons and plastic beads. The fringe is long and is lazily clipped back with two blue clips. They wear an off-white coat with a big collar, that has nine baby blue buttons for cosmetic purpose. Underneath, while not visible, is a long-sleeved lightly floral patterned shirt and a stuffed push-up bra. Underneath the coat is multiple baby blue tulle skirts. They wear a pair of bland white heels that may or may not have a hidden compartment. They also have a just about noticeable necklace with a baby blue diamond shaped pendant. Luka's voice is rather feminine, after years of practice, though when they are nervous or angry, their voice reverts to the original 'boy' voice, which is slightly higher than an average male voice.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

Addison's presence is so overwhelming, I found myself stuttering and all in front of her. I felt so embarrassing,  but it seems Luka's used to it. Other than that, they seem super nice, welcoming, almost. Luka will certainly be a character that will be interesting to learn more about, especially since they are being so secretive about certain things. 

\---

 

Rie Yoshida

Ultimate Auctioneer

Height: 6"2 (6"4 in heels)

Weight: 59kg

Likes: Travelling, Ramen

Dislikes: Dust, Formal Occasions

Description: Rie is very tall, even without heels. She is rather lean, though she is quite busty, and doesn't hide it. She has long, orange hair that is tied in two low pigtails with dark blue hair ties. She has a drained green hairband that barely holds back her fringe. Her face shape is rather slender, with mischievous dark brown eyes. She has a drained green fabric choker that matches her hairband. She wears a dark grey suit jacket that's left open messily with matching suit pants, and underneath the jacket is a light blue gradient shirt, which buttons are open all the way to the bottom of her chest, where her dark blue lacy bra is quite visible. The pants have a barely visible belt with a glimmering silver buckle. On her feet, a pair of ankle high grey boots. She also wheres black wrist length gloves. Her voice is slightly deeper than average but very loud. Though, when it is pointed out, she quietens down out of embarrassment.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

Yoshida, the one I know probably the best out of this bunch of strangers. She's loud. Very loud. And she speaks so... rudely. A sailor's mouth, as my dad used to say. But she's got a kind heart, I'm sure of it. After today, Yoshida is probably the only one I can definitely say I've befriended. I wonder what she thinks of me...

\---

 

Rosia Watanabe

Ultimate Hostess

Height: 5"4

Weight: 56kg

Likes: Tea, Fancy Jewelry 

Dislikes:  Rude people, Heights

Description: Rosia is of average build, and rather busty. She has blonde wavy hair that stops at her mid back. Her face is slim and has calm reddish-brown eyes. She wears a lilac boob tube tucked into a wine coloured pencil skirt with a red belt. All that under a grey coat with lilac coloured faux fur. She has grey high heels with a short heel. Jewellery wise, she wears a pearl necklace along with another necklace with a friendship pendant, half a silver heart, and her sister has the other half. She also has a wine coloured rose hair accessory which is worn on the left side. Her voice is slightly lower than average but mellow, with a heavy English accent which she tries to hide.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

Watanabe certainly is something. She's so kind to even the cruellest stranger, for some reason. She must really value her talent, and that's something that's really admirable. She's the calmest out of the Watanabe sisters and seems to be a natural leader type. She'll probably try and lead us the most she can, but I feel like there will be many problems along the way...

 

\---

 

Chai Watanabe

Ultimate Tea Maker

Height: 5"2

Weight: 52kg

Likes: Cheesy Romance Movies, Old China

Dislikes: Casinos, Coffee

Description: Chai is a short and lean girl, with a slightly skinnier body type. She has blonde hair where the majority of it is tied in a side bun by a hair tie with crimson red plastic beads, and the rest is tied at the top of her head, sticking out weirdly. Her fringe is messy but stays out of her eyes. Her face is round and she has big reddish-brown eyes. She wears a casual purple floral patterned kimono, which is tied with a dark red sash. On her feet is a pair of geta, with red straps. She also has a short necklace with a friendship pendant, half a silver heart, and her sister has the other half.  Her voice is higher than average but is quite mellow. Has a very faint English accent.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

This Watanabe is certainly one of the most bubbly people I've ever met. She really enjoys her talent and is extremely extroverted. She seems to follow her sister around the most of the times, so they must be very close. I hope we can become friends, she seems to be the kind of person that would cheer you up by just being there. 

 

\---

 

Yasu Tachibana

Ultimate Scholar

Height: 5"8

Weight: 53kg

Likes: Libraries, Licorice Candy

Dislikes: Parties, People

Description: Yasu is tall and very slender, very skinny and very pale. Her hair is deep forest green and in an asymmetrical sort of haircut. Her face shape is quite slender, with bright orange, slanted eyes. She wears a basic short-sleeved white shirt underneath a dark magenta, dark blue and royal blue sweater vest with a diamond pattern. She wears a long, navy school skirt that ends around the knee. She has just below the knee white socks and standard black school shoes. She wears a pair of thin black framed circular glasses. Her voice is deep and cold, often only having an annoyed or angry tint to it.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

Tachibana... Where to start. Well first off. she fully believes that she is superior to everyone else, probably because of her academic success as a scholar. Because of how cold she was, I hardly know anything about her, but I feel like that's about it with her character. She's 'got a stick up her ass' as Yoshida says, and I can't say I disagree.

\---

 

Kanon Fukuda

Ultimate Crystal Fanatic

Height: 5"0

Weight: 57kg

Likes: Plants, Markets

Dislikes: Loud noises, exercise 

Description: Kanon has a short, slender build and is relatively busty. Her skin is quite pale and she constantly has eyebags. Her hair is dark grey with dyed red tips and is worn in a messy side plait. Her face is rather chubby, despite her build, and has almost dead looking dark green eyes. She wears a basic red and black seifuku, with a green turtleneck shirt underneath. On top her seifuku, she wears a dark green shawl with tassels. Also on top of her seifuku, she wears a light-ish green fabric belt with a small dream catcher attached to it. On her legs, she wears dark red legwarmers over top basic grey school shoes. Her voice is deepish and quiet and only perks up when speaking about her passion.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

Kanon is quite shy and quiet, and it seems she doesn't interact with others much. But she's nice. The necklace she gave me kinda gives me a little hope that we can grow through this 'killing game' or whatever it is. Reminder to ask about crystals, it'll probably make her feel a little better, plus it's rather interesting.

 

\---

 

Rina Moriai

Ultimate Game Show Host

Height: 5"6

Weight: 52kg

Likes: Chocolate, Stargazing

Dislikes: Keeping secrets, Bugs

Description: Rina is average build, a bit tan and pretty busty. Her hair is dyed baby pink with brown roots. Her hairstyle is rather elaborate and consists of a left side ponytail that is shaped in a moon shape and the right part of her fringe mirrors the ponytail shape. On the right side of her hair and her centre fringe, there are pieces of hair shaped to replicate a heart. Her face is slender, and she wears contacts in her wide eyes that change the pupil to look like a heart and a star. They are normally a royal blue, but the contacts make them baby blue. She wears a baby pink no sleeve, high neck dress with a poofy skirt. Over her bust is a big black bow, and she also wears a similar bow in her hair. There are little black stars attached by pieces of thread to the rim of her skirt. She has mid-upper arm length black gloves with baby pink hearts on the palm. On her feet are a pair of black ballet flats, and she wears a baby pink ribbon tied around her right ankle. Her voice is slightly high and full of life and is nice to listen too.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

Moriai is quite a person. She is bright and bubbly and always care for everyone. Half of me believes that's just a fake persona she uses for tv, but I'll give her the benefit of the doubt for now. I remember watching her shows before, they're all over the internet. It's almost overwhelming to see her up close, but she's much kinder at first contact than I would have thought.

 

\---

 

Akona Huata

Ultimate Fire Dancer

Height: 5"7

Weight: 59kg

Likes: Circuses, Roller Coasters

Dislikes:  Getting wet, Brightly lit places

Description: Akona is tall and is slender, but muscular. Her skin is dark due to her being half Maori. Her hair is very dark brown and long and is usually tied in a high centre ponytail with a red ribbon. Her face is slightly chubby and has wide dark brown eyes. She always wears black lipstick.  She wears a bright orange bikini top and matching short poofy skirt with silver accents. On top that, is a yellow flame patterned cape with red rims, which covers the right side of her body down that ends just below her skirt. It is attached to the side of her neck by a button and gets removed often to perform tricks and such. On her feet, a pair of dark brown ballet flats with ribbons that go up to just below the knee. On the right side of her stomach, which is often hidden by her cape, is a grey star tattoo. She also has an array of gold and silver rings and bracelets. Her voice is calm and slightly deep and has a slight accent.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

Huata is quite interesting. She is probably the most mature and dare I say most mother-like of the group. She's quite the mellow minded person, and nice to be around. She's a foreigner, and I'll have to remember to ask where she's from next time we talk. Other than that, She seems pretty cool. 

 

\---

 

Hotaru Kay

Ultimate Welder

Height: 5"10

Weight: 73kg

Likes:  Soda, Junkfields

Dislikes: Wasting things, Pop quizzes

Description: Hotaru is tall and somewhat overweight, but is relatively strong. Her hair is a golden yellow and in a bob cut, but is very curly. Her face is chubby, with wide dark blue eyes. She has black top rimless glasses. She wears a baby blue crop top with an attaching piece above her breasts. She has a matching choker and a dog tag. She also has dark blue high waisted shorts that stop just below her belly button, which is pierced. The shorts have a baby blue belt with a gold buckle and chain, and the shorts have baby blue rims. On her feet, navy coloured steel-toed boots and slightly visible mismatching blue and navy socks. Around her neck is also a pair of goggles she uses for work. She has a navy welding coat worn lazily off her shoulders that's only worn when working. Her voice is very laid back and mellow and is slightly low for a female. 

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

Kay seems a pretty chillax person from first impressions. She's extremely calm majority of the time, spare when we found out about the killing game and such, but it seems she isn't easily fazed. She tends to say her emotions rather than actually feel them, but that's not too much of a bad quality. I look forward to knowing her better.

 

\---

 

Ryouko Ikeru

Ultimate ???

Height: 5"9

Weight: 58kg

Likes: Fresh cut grass, Sports

Dislikes: Bandages, Boats

Description: Ryouko is very tall and, while you can't tell under her clothing, very muscular and is relatively tan. Her hair is peony purple and is worn in a bun with a ponytail on the right side of her head, and the rest flows as a long fringe. Her face is slender and her eyes are slanted and a desaturated blue. She wears an oversized warm grey hoodie overtop a desaturated blue sports bra. She has a baby blue to desaturated blue gradient miniskirt over dark cool grey bicycle shorts. On her knees are a pair of knee pads, left is black and the right one is white. Her shoes are warm grey running shoes that are fairly worn. She also has black wrist length fingerless gloves. Her voice is quiet and low and can be very monotone and sarcastic.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes: Unfortunately, I know near nothing about Ikeru. She appeared out of nowhere and left as quickly as she came. She's a person of complete mystery, even her talent is unknown. Or maybe she doesn't have a talent. Who knows. Just who is she?

 

\---

 

MonoMono Gyaru

HEADMASTER/ HEADMISTRESS/ HEAD DIRECTOR

Height: 5"4

Weight: [REDACTED]

Likes: [REDACTED]

Dislikes: [REDACTED]

Description: Gyaru is short and is rather underweight, by human standard. Her hair is light blonde and curly, which is tied up in a messy off-centre ponytail. If Gyaru did have a face, it is hidden by a Monokuma-type mask, half white half black, but has a red bar on each half. She wears a sleeveless, high necked black dress with red random accents. The dress has a centrepiece, a circle that resembles a cd. Her shoes are thigh high slim black boots, with red rim and white toes. She also wears wrist length white gloves. Regarding voice, WYHT's voice is that of a high school aged girl, it is monotone and sometimes sounds melancholic. BLCK's is of a middle-aged man and is very upbeat, wacky and enthusiastic. They both sound heavily robotic, though.

Fuyu Matsumoto's Notes:

Gyaru. Where do I start? An android? Is there really that high level of robotics that hasn't been revealed to the outside society, or is Gyaru just a regular high school kid with some kind of voice output? Who knows, I don't want to risk being 'punished' to find out. Regarding WYHT and BLCK, it just gets weirder. On one hand, WYHT seems the calmer logical one, while BLCK is in it to watch us burn. I'll definitely have to keep an eye on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading the very first update of my story. As of the posting date, proper images of my characters haven't been made yet, but I will be posting sketches and stuff DOAir related on my tumble under the tag DOAir. Link here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mavri-gat-a  
> Info about updates will be on my Danganronpa amino account, along with maybe a couple oc pictures.  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/jbzhm0
> 
> Free time events will be open to be voted for when Chapter 1 Part 1 is released March 26.


	3. CHAPTER 1, PART 1: A Regret Of Certain Incline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Part 1 is out! Decided to screw a set release date and post whenever  
> I finish a new part.  
> You can now vote for who you want for a free time event! Link is here https://strawpoll.com/rpkb4ea2  
> See you in the next part. x

**CHAPTER 1 - A REGRET OF CERTAIN INCLINE**

**BEHIND THE SCENES -  EVERYDAY LIFE **

[MonoMono Gyaru BLCK] Hello hello hello! This is your headmaster speaking! Listen up kiddos, cuz it's 7 am! Enjoy today! BECAUSE IT MIGHT BE YOUR LAST!

[MonoMono Gyaru WYHT] Please meet in the main hall as agreed yesterday.

**Gah... How obnoxious was that announcement? It seems I had fallen asleep on my desk, and now I'm definitely feeling the after-effects of it. My back felt achy and there was even a little drool on my notebook...**

[Rie Yoshida] Wakey wakey Pineboy!

**And, almost on cue, a familiar banging was at my door. Who else but Yoshida.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] I'm awake! Give me a second...

**The banging halted, and I reluctantly stood up. Grabbing my discarded coat from last night, I put it on lazily and stuffed the notebook, e-Handbook and my key in my pocket.**

**I opened the door after smoothing down my hair slightly, and I was greeted by a grinning Yoshida.**

[Rie Yoshida] Mornin, Princess! Now hurry up, don't wanna be late!

**She took off, leaving me in the dust. Well. She's certainly energetic today...**

**Following closely behind, when we got to the main hall, it seemed we were the final ones to arrive. Even Ikeru had turned up, leaning against a far wall.**

[Rosia Watanabe] Good morning, Matsumoto-San, Yoshida-San.

[Akio Akahoshi] Yo!

[Jun Kiyoji] So that's everyone. All we're waiting on is-

[MonoMono Gyaru BLCK] GOOD MOOOORNING STUDENTS!

**Gyaru appeared out of the same stairwell she appeared from yesterday.**

[Jun Kiyoji] Gyaru.

[Rina Moriai] So what is this meeting about?

[MonoMono Gyaru BLCK]  Glad ya asked!

[MonoMono Gyaru WYHT] I won't hold you too long. I'm sure you're all hungry. So I'll keep it short. A set of you students will have to form a show committee.

[Chai Watanabe] Show Committee? What's that?

[MonoMono Gyaru WYHT] Every third day of your imprisonment here, the Show Committee will be required to film a tv show like a documentary. In this documentary, you will give detailed updates on your life here. And when a murder occurs...

[MonoMono Gyaru BLCK] IT'S GONNA BE A SUPER DETAILED EPISODE!!!

[MonoMono Gyaru WYHT] Anyway. I will leave it up to you to discuss who will be on the show committee. Maximum of 5. After deciding, there will be no alteration to the committee, if one dies, there will be no replacement for the other students. Members of the committee will meet here tomorrow at the nighttime announcement. That is all.

**Gyaru walks off, up the stairs and out of sight. We are left in an almost awkward silence.**

[Chai Watanabe] Well... Who wants some tea? I'll make enough for everyone!

**Watanabe skips off, followed shortly by her sister, then the rest of us.**

**We all, one by one, grab something to eat, and slowly filled into the seats in the cafeteria.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Hmm... What to eat...

**Maybe it was the fact I could be killed at any moment that halted my stomach, but none of the foods that were on offer seemed super appealing.**

[Mattias Marino] Matsumoto!!

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Huh?

**Stepping between me and the food was Marino, wearing an apron too big for him.**

[Mattias Marino] I'm making food if you want some!

**I was going to go for the logical answer of turning it down for safety measures but my stomach growled yes.**

[Yuji Tatsuya] Making food?? Let me help!

[Mattias Marino] Huh? Oh, okay! And I'll take that as a yes, Matsumoto! {Smiles}

**I left the two go off to cook as I trailed around the huge kitchen.**

**It was as big as it was yesterday, with nothing new. Though maybe it was the influence of the killing game taking its toll because certain things stuck out more than they did yesterday. Specifically things like knives. It's always knives. The classic tool of murder.**

**I took one out of the stand and tested it against my finger**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Ow...

**I don't know what I was expecting from that. A thread of blood appeared on my finger.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] So sharp...

**Though, it was a lot sharper than any knife I had at home. Truly a murder weapon.**

[Mattias Marino] Matsumoto?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] {Drops knife} Huh? Oh, Marino-San...

[Mattias Marino] Food's ready.

**He holds out a plate to me, it's omurice. My stomach growls.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Woah... That looks good...

[Mattias Marino] Yep! I decided to keep it Japanese, for the first day anyway.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Thanks for this, Marino-San...

[Yuji Tatsuya] And me! I helped!

**Tatsuya, holding three more plates of omurice. He's red-faced and pouting**

[Mattias Marino] Yes, Tatsuya helped as well...

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Well. Thank you very much, Tatsuya-San

[Yuji Tatsuya] Hehe... Thanks.

**We all leave the kitchen, Marino and Tatsuya sitting at a table with Akahoshi, Kay and Huata. I scan the room and see Yoshida sitting alone.**

[Rie Yoshida] About time you arrived. Was about to believe you'd been knocked off already.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Nah, Marino-San and Tatsuya-San offered to make some food, so I stuck around.

**Yoshida eyed my food for a second and scooped a big chunk from it with her spoon and stuffed it in her mouth.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] H-hey! That's... Gah, whatever...

[Rie Yoshida] Mmm... That's pretty good...

**She reached for some more and I smacked her hand with my fork.**

[Rie Yoshida] Ow!

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Get your own.

[Rie Yoshida] Aw...

**And, for good measure, I took a scoop of what Yoshida was eating, scrambled eggs, and ate the mouthful in one gulp.**

[Rie Yoshida] O- You know what, that's fair.

**We proceeded to eat in silence. Because of how closely packed the tables were, I listened in on some of the conversations that were happening.**

[Akio Akahoshi] Rematch? Bring it on!

[Yuji Tatsuya] And I won't lose this time!

[Hotaru Kay] You probably will.

[Yuji Tatsuya] H-Hey!

[Rie Yoshida] Oi, Matsumoto.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Huh?

**I looked up and met eyes with Yoshida, who looked uncharacteristically serious.**

[Rie Yoshida] Serious question. And tell me the truth.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Okay.

[Rie Yoshida] Do you think you'll kill anyone here?

**Kill? It's understandable she'd ask me that, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect that.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Probably.

[Rie Yoshida] Hmm.

**We returned to silence.**

[Rosia Watanabe] Excuse me! Everyone!

**After five minutes of silence, the older Watanabe stood up.**

[Rosia Watanabe] I think now's a good time to discuss the show committee.

[Akona Huata] Hm, Yes.

[Rosia Watanabe] So, uh, any volunteers?

[Rina Moriai] I believe I would be best suited for this job.

[Rosia Watanabe] Yes, out of all of us, you are probably most suited.

[Akio Akahoshi] I wanna be part!

[Chai Watanabe] Participating will be fun! I want to join!

[Rosia Watanabe] Ah, okay! A-and, I'll join as well, so I can-

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Hold up.

**The room went silent. One of the perks of being loud, I guess.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Moriai, Yoshida, Tatsuya and I will do it. No more, no less.

[Rosia Watanabe] Ah, but Matsumoto-San-

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Moriai has past experience with tv shows, Yoshida has a job similar to talking in front of a tv crowd, Tatsuya is skilled in multiple fields and can help with set up, and I will be working behind the camera. We do not need strays who want to hang on for the thrill.

[Rosia Watanabe] I guess that makes sense...

[Chai Watanabe] Aww... I wanted to join...

[Akona Huata] Matsumoto has a point, We don't need to overpopulate the show committee just for the sake of meeting the people limit.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] I think that's agreed, then.

[Rie Yoshida] {Smirks} I didn't know you could speak that loud.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] You need to be able to in my line of profession.

[Rie Yoshida] Fair enough.

[Rosia Watanabe] If I'd have known you already had a list of people ready, I could've just asked you, Matsumoto-San...

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Sorry. I probably should have told you.

[Rosia Watanabe] But at least it's all organised now. Now we can spend the rest of today looking around the campus.

[Rie Yoshida] Speaking of, is there actually more to see?

[Rosia Watanabe] Apparently so. There's the garden area, and one of the paintings in the main hall has been removed.

[Fuyu Mastumoto] Huh? Which one?

[Rosia Watanabe] The one Gyaru-San keeps coming out of.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Ah...

[Rie Yoshida] Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Huh? Now? But I-

[Rie Yoshida] Now!

**She pulls me out of my seat, much to my refusal.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Not this again...

**We leave the cafeteria, my wrist in Yoshida's grip. We get to the centre of the main hall before we stop.**

[Rie Yoshida] That Watanabe was right...

**Like Watanabe said, the painting that covered the staircase Gyaru kept appearing from was rolled up and pinned to the wall.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] I think we should explore the rest of the campus before going up there.

[Rie Yoshida] Whatever you say, Cap'n. Lead the way.

**I walked through the door that led to the dorms and turned to the door we had ignored yesterday.**

[Rie Yoshida] Through here?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Yup.

**Upon opening the door, I was hit with a wave of heat which almost shocked me.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Huh? A greenhouse?

[Rie Yoshida] Seems so.

**The greenhouse was, well, a greenhouse. While it was much bigger than most greenhouses I've seen, there was nothing too much that stood out.**

**There were shelves covered with potted plants and so was the floor, along with multiple sacks of dirt and fertilizers.**

[Akio Akahoshi] Ahh... It's nice and warm in here...

[Akona Huata] You are going to get dirty lying there, Akahoshi.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] What... Are you doing?

[Akio Akahoshi] Taking a nap... {Fake snoring noises}

[Akona Huata] We  _were_  going to investigate but...

[Akio Akahoshi] {Louder fake snoring}

[Fuyu Matsumoto] We'll leave you to it, then.

[Akona Huata] There's a utility closet in the corner if you want to see that.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Cool, thanks, Huata-San.

[Akona Huata] Please, call me Akona. 

[Fuyu Matsumoto] A-ah, okay, Akona-San...

[Akona Huata] {Chuckles} Not avoiding the honorifics, eh?

**I left Huata to inspect the utility closet, while Yoshida stuck around to jab the sleeping Akahoshi in the side, earning a mix of giggles and more obnoxiously fake snores.**

**Opening the closet, it smelt surprisingly clean. There were shovels, rakes, shears and many other gardening tools.**

**These could probably be used as weapons too...**

[Akio Akahoshi] {Laughing} Aaah! Stop!

[Rie Yoshida] Nah.

[Akona Huata] {Trying to hide giggles}

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Having fun over there?

[Rie Yoshida] The best way to pass time is to torture someone.

[Akio Akahoshi] S-save me Matsumoto-Kun! {More Laughter}

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Come on, Yoshida-San. We have more to explore.

[Rie Yoshida] Alright, Dora. Torture can resume later.

[Akio Akahoshi] Noooo!

[Rie Yoshida] {Stands, and straightens out clothing} Where next?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] {Points} Through that door, I guess.

[Akona Huata] That leads to the garden the boys were racing around yesterday.

[Rie Yoshida] Sweet. That can be easily skipped.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] We can loop around. Come on, let's go.

**We left Akahoshi and Huata in the greenhouse and went outside.**

[Rie Yoshida] Woah, this field is definitely big.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Yeah, I can see the deck that's connected to the cafeteria over there.

[Rie Yoshida] Maybe there's an exit in those bushes over there.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Yeah, let's go look.

**We strolled over to where the bushes began, and before we could go into the bushes.**

[Ryouko Ikeru] {Exits bushes} ...

[Rie Yoshida] Oh, it's you.

[Ryouko Ikeru] If you're looking for an exit, you're going to be disappointed.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Huh? Why?

[Ryouko Ikeru] {Holds back bush} Go look.

**I walked through the bushes and before I knew it...**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Ow!

**A... Glass wall?**

**It looked like it continued on but...**

[Rie Yoshida] You good in there?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] There's like a glass wall here...

[Ryouko Ikeru] It spans the entire facility. And there's no exit if that's your next question. I've gone around the entire perimeter.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Well, there goes that escape option... 

[Ryouko Ikeru] Mhmm.

[Rie Yoshida] At least you contributed, I wasn't exactly planning on going around the entire building.

[Ryouko Ikeru] Your welcome, I guess.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Well thanks, Ikeru-San.

[Ryouko Ikeru] {Nods} ...

**Ikeru disappears into the bush once more, and I decide not to question it.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Alright, let's go over to the deck area, then we can check out those stairs.

[Rie Yoshia] Sure, let's go.

**We walked in silence over to the deck, where there were people being the opposite of productive.**

[Hotaru Kay] And that's how he lost his third finger. I felt bad about it after but he admitted it was pretty cool.

[Damien Hansen] Wow... That must of been painful.

[Luka Addison] I've seen people missing one finger, but never three! How does he even do stuff?

[Hotaru Kay] He got used to it over time. He was in the army so he knew how to deal with problems like that.

[Damien Hansen] {Fiddling with ring} I hope I never lose any fingers, I kinda need them all...

[Luka Addison] Speaking of, Damien-Kun, can you do my nails one day?

[Hotaru Kay] But that wasn't related to the conversation...

[Damien Hansen] O-oh... Sure. I'd love to.

[Luka Addison] Yay! I'm super excited. I look forward to seeing your work, Damien-Kun ~

[Damien Hansen] {Blushes, and continues to fiddle with ring} A-ah... Yeah.

[Rie Yoshida] {Grabs Damien's hand, and inspects the ring} Also unrelated, but this is a nice ring! Looks Victorian.

[Damien Hansen] A-ah! {Shocked} It's been passed down my family for years...

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Yoshida-San, you can't just-

[Rie Yoshida] You engaged?

[Damien Hansen] ...

[Damien Hansen] Was.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Was?

[Hotaru Kay] How did you know that from the ring?

[Rie Yoshida] Sold one similar in an auction a couple years back. Was a high ladies engagement ring along with her husband's to make a set.

[Luka Addison] Never mind that, what do you mean by  _was_ , sweetie?

[Damien Hansen] ...

[Damien Hansen] To keep it short, I worked alongside my childhood friend in a nail salon. We were close and we became a couple in middle school. In high school, we agreed to get married when we were older, so I used my families heirlooms so tie the knot. On the day Hope's Peak came to evaluate her skills for the school, she was ill. I unknowingly took the test for her, and I was said to be better. I ruined her one chance to attend Hope's Peak, so it all ended there...

[Luka Addison] Oh my. You poor thing.

[Damien Hansen] ...

[Damsien Hansen] But that's in the past now.

[Damien Hansen] ...

[Luka Addison] Anyway, it's a lovely ring. I've always been a fan of the Victorian era.

[Hotaru Kay] Yeah, it's super pretty... Last time I wore a ring, I nearly melted it to my finger...

[Luka Addison] Really? I'd love to hear that story!

[Hotaru Kay] It started earlier that day when I used the wrong coffee for my morning brew...

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Haha, let's leave em to it. Come on, Yoshida-San.

[Rie Yoshida] But I wanna-

[Fuyu Matsumoto] {Stares at Rie} ...

[Rie Yoshida] Oookaaaaay.

[Hotaru Kay] I can always tell you again later... If you want.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Later will be good. 

**We left them to it and entered the cafeteria.**

[Rie Yoshida] Can we get snacks or something?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Breakfast was literally ten minutes ago.

[Rie Yoshida] Your point?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Snacks can happen later. Come on.

[Rie Yoshida] Fine.

**Rather reluctantly, we made our way through the cafeteria _without_  a snack break and headed out into the main hall.**

[Rie Yoshida] {Pointing at the stairway} So up there now, right?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Yup.

**As we ascended the stairs, I felt... odd.**

**It almost felt like deja vu. But this place isn't at all familiar...**

**Weird.**

**Have I... Been here before or something?**

[Rie Yoshida] Matsumoto?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Huh?

[Rie Yoshida] You okay, or are you stopping for suspense purposes?

**I didn't realise I had stopped halfway up the stairs.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] It's nothing.

**But this place has a rather weird vibe to it...**

**At the top of the stairs, we entered a long empty hallway.**

[Rie Yoshida] Well that's kinda creepy.

**What she was referring to was the fact the hallway was lined with unfilled picture frames, with an ominous 'COMING SOON' sticker stuck underneath it. Some even had a 'CALL THIS NUMBER TO ADVERTISE HERE' along with the coming soon.**

**I felt chills go through my body.**

[Rie Yoshida] Eh, whatever. Let's continue. Left, right or centre? {Holds out arms, pointing in both directions}

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Hmm... Let's go left to right.

[Rie Yoshida] {Lowers arms} Okey-dokey.

**We walked down the hallway and towards the first door.**

[Rie Yoshida] 'Head Director's Office'... A what now?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] I'm presuming this is Gyaru's room. 

[Rie Yoshida] Huh? What's this small text...  'If you are close enough to read this text, you need to back off, this room is private property'... {Sarcatically} Really?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] I guess we're not getting in there anytime soon...

[Rie Yoshida] Awww... I really wanted to snoop around...

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Well, too bad. Next place.

[Rie Yoshida] Next's that big room, right? Looks kinda spooky.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Spooky?

[Rie Yoshida] {Makes ghostly hand movements} Spo _o_ o _o_ o _o_ oky.

**She pushes open the door with a lot more strength than needed, and the door slams.**

[Rosia Watanabe] Ah! You didn't have to do that Yoshida-San...

[Rie Yoshida] Urhhh, yes I did.

**Ignoring the girls, I took a moment to take in our surroundings.**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] A... recording studio?

**The room was massive and split into thirds. One third, on the leftmost side, was lined with chairs, all facing forward. There must have been thirty or so chairs.**

**In the centre was a line of technical equipment, varying from lights, cameras, and so on.**

**And to the rightmost side, an elaborate set up of what looked like a talk show stage. A couple of fancy couches and a glass topped coffee table were the only furniture. A large green screen was behind it all.**

[Yuji Tatsuya] Look at all this fancy stuff! I haven't had much experience with things like this, but I'm sure I can help around!

**I barely listened to anything Tatsuya said, those cameras looked extremely high class, even for me!**

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Get a load of these cameras!

**I nearly glomped the centre one.**

[Rie Yoshida] Excited, much?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] The loo so fancy...

[Rie Yoshida] Who cares. One last room, camera-brain.

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Noooo...

**I groaned as Yoshida forcefully removed me from the camera.**

[Rosia Watanabe] But, you're a film director, right? How come the camera is all your thinking about?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] I started off working behind the camera and such, at one point I wanted to become a cameraman, not a film director...

[Rie Yoshida] Really? What made ya change then?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] I worked both as a cameraman and the director, but my directing skills were more appreciated than my camera skills...

[Yuji Tatsuya] That's still pretty cool! You can teach me how to work the cameras! I'm a quick learner, so don't worry!

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Yeah, okay!

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Anyway, we can discuss this later. There's one last room to check out.

[Rosia Watanabe] The staffroom, I'm guessing? I believe Chai has another pot of tea on the go, so we'll join you.

[Yuji Tatsuya] Watanabe-Chan's tea is the best!

**We all the left the studio and entered the final room. Like Watanabe said, it was a staffroom of sorts. There was a small kitchen in the corner of the room and a few rows of tables and chairs scattered around the room. A couple of them had been pushed together to make a big table in the centre.**

[Chai Watanabe] Ah! Hello again! There's some more tea, would you like some?

[Fuyu Matsumoto] Ah, yes please.

**We all sat around the table and one by one got a given a cup of tea.**

[Rina Moriai] Wow, it's so pretty!

[Kanon Fukuda] Ah, yes, it is. I thought it would go well with your colour scheme so...

[Rina Moriai] Say, how many crystals do you have, Kanon-San?

[Kanon Fukuda] Ah, well I'm still collecting, but as of now, a good warehouse full.

[Rina Moriai] T-that many?!

[Kanon Fukuda] They aren't stored to save space, they are all on show so you can see them better...

[Rina Moriai] That's still a lot!

[Kanon Fukuda] I guess...

[Jun Kiyoji] That's quite fascinating! Do you have a favourite, perhaps?

[Kanon Fukuda} A-a favourite? I don't know...

[Kanon Fukuda] I love every one of my crystals, so it's hard to choose a favourite...

[Jun Kiyoji] That's fair.

[Takeshi Iwata] Crystals are quite pretty... The spiritual and geological views on them are interesting as well...

[Kanon Fukuda] Though I'm not really that good with the geological side of it... I just really like crystals...

[Chai Watanabe] I remember Mama had a super pretty jasper necklace! She always wore it!

[Rosia Watanabe] Hmm, Indeed.

**I eventually zoned out of the conversation, half listening to the others talk about different things.**

**It almost felt... Natural...**

**This kind of relaxation with these group of strangers felt almost like spending time with family. As if I knew these people well enough to call them family...**

**What... Is this feeling?**


End file.
